


Todo va a estar bien

by MicaelaPace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amigos, Canon Compliant, Esperanza, F/M, Gen, Hermanos, Hogwarts, No se como hacer esto, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, amistad, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaelaPace/pseuds/MicaelaPace
Summary: El 3 de Mayo, luego de que las cosas se calmaran en Hogwarts, Hermione empieza a procesar todo lo que vivió durante el ultimo año.Or una historia corta acerca de lo que hicieron Hermione, Ron y Harry inmediatamente después de la batalla.También en fanfiction.net





	Todo va a estar bien

Fue recién a las seis de la tarde del domingo 3 de Mayo que Hermione entendió que ya había terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto y los mortifagos sobrevivientes camino a Azkaban donde esperarían su condena; las criaturas oscuras que pelearon junto al Señor Tenebroso habían sido expulsadas de los terrenos de Hogwarts o exterminadas, y los heridos del lado ganador ya se encontraban en sus casas o en San Mungo, el hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Los cuerpos de los fallecidos estaban en la enfermería. Ya no quedaba nada más por arreglar, al menos por el momento.

Fue recién a las seis de la tarde del domingo 3 de Mayo que Hermione se sentó en las orillas del lago en los terrenos del colegio, y lloro. Lloro por Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown y por todos los estudiantes que murieron aquella noche. Lloro por todos los que murieron durante la guerra, la que ella peleo y la que se dio 20 años atrás. Lloro por los padres de Harry, porque ahora comprendía lo que ellos sintieron. Lloro por sus padres, lejos en otro continente, que no tenían idea que su hija existía. Lloro por los padres de Ron, que aún no se habían separado del cuerpo de su hijo.

Y lloro por ella, por todo lo que se le fue arrebatado, por todo lo que había sacrificado, por la persona en que se había convertido. Lloro de rabia, por la injusticia, y de miedo, porque temía (y sabia) que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, lo que ella vivió aquella noche la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Ron la encontró un tiempo después. Le asombro que le haya tomado tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta de que no la habia dejado fuera de su vista desde el momento en que Voldemort cayo al piso sin vida. Al principio la había irritado, pero después comprendió que él todavía estaba asustado, al igual que ella, y que iba a pasar un largo tiempo antes de que ellos tres dejaran de conversar en susurros, mirar sobre sus hombros y mantener sus varitas al alcance de sus manos.

Ron no dijo nada, solo se sentó junto a ella. Y le tomo la mano. Ella no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba hecho un desastre, cubierto de tierra y sangre, los ojos hinchados y ojeras prominentes. Ella sabia que estaba peor que él, y de repente de dio cuenta que no recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido, o comido algo.

Oyo un ruido detras de ella y sobresaltada se giro, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Harry y la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, besándose unos cuantos metros. Cuando giro hacia Ron, vio que les estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando se dio cuanta que ella lo miraba, su exprecion se relajo, dio una especie de sonrisa y se encogió de hombros en forma de "que se le va a hacer".

Y mirando esos ojos azules, se dio cuenta que todavía sonreían en las esquinas. Entonces entendio que, mientras esos ojos sonrieran en las esquinas, habia esperanza, había un futuro, había vida. Así que Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, y le apretó la mano. Todo estaría bien.


End file.
